Mad Lust
by scelerus animus
Summary: Death is final. Death is a journey from which you can never turn back. Death is the end. ...Right? SessKag. rewritten, retittled, discontinued
1. Tragic Pity

_(revised : 7.22.05)_

Author's Notes: Previously known as _Of a Betrayed Lust for Hell's Demonic Fires _under my previous penname _DarkRoseBlood. _Rewritten and reposted, all for the better of the word, because my previous story was an atrociously-written and horribly-organized fic. Remember this is just the _prologue_. Hope you guys enjoy it.

And thanks to all the people who read and reviewed the last version! Hope you enjoy this one!

**disclaimer:** disclaim'd.

**pairing:** SesshoumaruKagome (don't like, don't read. simple.)

**warnings/notes:** slightly confusing in the beginning, _prologue_ hasn't changed much, but the _main plot _has so you still should read it.

Without further adieu…

* * *

**Mad Lust  
**by scelerus animus

_Prologue  
__Tragic Pity_

—

Kagome ran.

She ran and ran and ran. At the moment, her destination was unknown. And, really, her destination didn't matter to her at all. All that mattered to her at the present was how far she could run and how fast.

As she ran toward a unknown, uncared for destination, ancient, crippled trees with vicious clawing branches and scraping bushes whipped passed her, tearing at her clothes and leaving bloody scratches across bare flesh.

But she took no notice to the several wounds that marred her pale skin, like the claws of a monster. She simply ran.

Ran and ran and ran.

She ran away from everything she had known and loved. Everything she had loathed with fierce passion. Everything familiar and unfamiliar. It all had turned into a jumbled mess as lines were crossed and barriers broken.

So she ran. Ran and wanted to scream. Wanted to cry. Wanted to die.

_Pure Insanity._

Two names pounded in her head as she ran, whispering gleefully in her mind. They seemed to mock her as she swerved through the forbiddingly misty forest.

_Inuyasha and Kikyou,_ they taunted her._ Inuyasha and Kikyou. Inuyasha and Kikyou._

Kagome jumped over a prickly bush with an extra burst of speed. The trees and the florescent flowers illuminated by the sparkling moonlight became a foggy blur as she continued to run.

But not because of any tears. No, not at all. For some reason no glistening tears streamed down her face. No hurtful whimpers where heard in anger or in sadness. Tears refused to come, and she didn't know why.

Maybe it shock. Maybe it was insanity. The world had had continued to spin as she stood still at the center. Or was it vice versa?

She could picture them perfectly locked in a tight embrace as if, were they to let go, the other would disappear into nonexistence. And _him_… him whispering soft words of love into _her _ear.

But as far as Kagome was concerned they weren't soft enough. She had still heard them perfectly from the tree behind which she'd stood.

Kagome raced through the forest with another burst of speed, this time in anger.

Dashing over another clump of bushes, Kagome turned right. The wind thrashed at her hair viciously, and she felt a sharp branch graze her cheek, scar her skin, _claw out her eyes_.

A trickle of blood made its way across her jawline, but she took no notice. Just like she took no notice to the rest of the scrapes and cuts that had appeared across her legs and any other skin not covered by ripped clothing.

_InuyashaandKikyouInuyashaandKikyouInuyashaandKikyou…_

Those three vile tasting words echoed and swirled in her mind very similiar to the mist swirling around her, bluring her vision and mind of anything else.

And those words echoed in her mind, low, trecherous, like teeth, sinking into her brain, infecting her with poison, never letting her go.

_InuyashaandKikyouInuyashaandKikyouInuyashaand—_

"AHHHHHHHHH!" The sharp scream echoed throughout the dense forest as Kagome tripped over an unearthed root and plummeted down a steep slope. Sharp rocks and rough bushes created deep crimson cuts along any skin they could reach.

A sharp cry escaped the young miko as her right shoulder slammed into an exceptionally jagged rock. White-hot pain erupted in her bloody shoulder and spread to her numbing fingertips. But still she tumbled downwards unable to stop, an intense pain coursing through her entire body, like a gleaming hot-white poker against ripe flesh.

As she tumbled downward, for a brief second she was able to catch a glance of her destination, and a cold fear settled itself in the pit of her stomach. A snake that squirmed and wiggled and twisted her insides.

This time her scream lasted, long and shrill.

Kagome's ear-splitting shriek reverberated through the dense woods as she rolled off the precipitous cliff into a misty chasm. In desperation, she flung out her left arm and grabbed the cliff's edge. Her breath came in short gasps, and her heart resounded in her ears, unwilling to slow down.

She peered down at the hazy void unable to discern the ground beneath it. The ashen fog seemed endless, extending for miles and miles.

How in the world did she end up like this… clinging for her life above a wretched bottomless valley, Kagome wondered with desperation, futility.

_Oh. Yeah…_

_Inuyasha and Kikyou._

_They were locked in a passionate kiss when Kagome first had spotted them. Then time seemed to stop for the young miko. Everything happened in slow motion and it pained her to watch them, Kikyou and Inuyasha. After what seemed like an eternity they broke apart but still clung to each other as if for dear life. Kagome had stood frozen not wanting to watch the scene before, but unable to move from the spot at which she stood. Kagome could still remember those few words that had shattered everything:_

"… _I can't love Kagome; I love only you, Kikyou…" _

_Kagome had not stayed to hear the rest. With a furious, "SIT BOY!", she had sped into the forest, Miroku's herbs long forgotten._

A sharp pain brought the young miko out of her paralyzing thoughts. Kagome looked down at her abdomen to see her earlier wounds, inflicted from that lizard-like demon, reopened.

She let out a soft whimper in pain—white-hot and burning—and her eyes stung with unshed tears. Everything was so blurry. Her whole body throbbed unbearable pain, and her mind felt as if it might explode. Everything was so dizzy; swirling and swirling, this mist wrapped her mind in a haze. All she could see was Inuyasha and her incarnation, Kikyou. Kissing. Whispering sweet, soul-crushing words of love.

Words of love that had never been spoken to her. _Why? Why her? _Maybe she was being selfish, but she just couldn't get that heart-wrenching image out of her mind. It taunted her. Mocked her.

_She'd never been good enough for him. Never as good as Kikyou. Never, never, never. _

Not to mention the rest of the cuts and bruises scarring her weak body. She knew she wouldn't be able to hold on much longer. Her eyes and mind were already slipping into unconscious—that whirling mass of endless white—from the severe amount of blood loss.

It hurt _so much._

_So… what should she do now?_

_Hate him. Hurt him._

And, through hazy, tear-filled eyes, as she watched her fingers slip from the grassy cliff, a burning hatred flickered in deep sapphire.

"You shall pay Inuyasha," Kagome whispered, eyes slipping close surrendering to the cataleptic whiteness, as another vicious wave of dizziness rushed through her. Then she lost her grasp and plunged into the misty oblivion.

But revengeful death escaped her once more as a clawed hand fearfully lunged for her flailing one, taking a hold of it; a frantic cry pierced through her melodious unawareness tearing her away the blinding light at the end of the tunnel.

"KAGOME!"

The dazed miko reopened her glazed sapphire—why were they specked with ­_white_?—eyes to see the distressed amber eyes of a silver-haired hanyou.

"Inuyasha," she hissed, loathing and hatred coating every syllable with perfect care. She looked at the instantly shocked hanyou with seething fury.

_How dare he. Hate him. Hurt him. How dare he. _

How dare he! How dare he shatter her soul and then wrench her away from any heavenly peace in which she might have dwelled! How dare he bring her back into this living world of agony.

"Is this what you wished for?" she asked, her voice intoned with a seething sneer.

"Kagome… I…" he stuttered, his eyes raking over her dying body, trailing from her scored face to her shredded blood-stained clothes and damaging abdomen wound, then to her busted bleeding shoulder, and finally following the heavy streams of blood, flowing down her right arm, dripping off her stained fingers into the cloudy twilight.

"…I…" he repeated, unable to say anything more. Gold demon eyes staring angrily, questionly down at her, half-breed blood racing through his veins into a half-breed heart. She wanted so badly to hate him.

Just to simply despise him, want to rip out his heart just to show him what it felt like. She wanted to. And on some level, she did.

As Kagome gazed at him with fiery retribution, she watched as pain filled in his eyes leaking through the arrogant, all-powerful mask with which he uses to cover any sentimental feelings.

_Yes,_ she slowly thought almost vindictively for a moment, another sharp pain ricocheting through her mind and body,_ it would hurt you, Inuyasha. This scenario might seem familiar to you. After all, wasn't this how Kikyou fell following her rebirth by that old witch. She fell off a cliff with burning hatred for you, believing you had betrayed her. Just like I am now…_

The passionate ire that seconds ago dominated the dying miko's eyes dwindled slowly until only a lingering fury was left.

Inuyasha stared at Kagome's eyes, wondering what in the hell was she doing? Clumsy girl, he had almost lost her!

And then the hanyou's eyes widened in slight surprise, confusion glimmering beneath golden depths. Anger, hurt and other emotions he couldn't identify flittered across Kagome's eyes. What was the matter with her? Did he do something wrong? What the hell!

The battle within her finished, and the emotion that dominated her warring eyes was… pity? and something else Inuyasha couldn't identify. Whatever it was Inuyasha knew he didn't like it. And why the hell was she looking at him like that? As a matter of fact, she looked a little strange, her eyes. There was something wrong with her eyes. Like a white mist swirling in them.

_Something terribly wrong._

"Kagome," Inuyasha said slowly, his grip tightening on her hand so she wouldn't slip, "What the hell's matter with you, stupid girl! What do you think you're doing, falling off a fuckin' cliff?"

"Kikyou," Kagome whispered, more liked breathed, interrupting his tirade, "isn't it funny Inuyasha? She was in this exact same position when she first returned while her spirit burned with a hate for you. And, now, you lie in each other's arms… happy."

Kagome watched the surprise appear in his golden orbs and silently laughed. Not a cruel malicious laugh,instead, a sad merciful laugh echoed hollowly through the thick, suffocating air.

Fate was so very cruel to her.

Kagome still despised Inuyasha, but it was not a burning vengeance like before. No, it had diminished until a miniscule spot was there for her hatred to fill. And there it existed because the young miko knew she could never completely hate Inuyasha, like she could never completely stop loving him. No matter what he did.

_No! Hate him!_

It had never fully been her choice to fall in love with the arrogant hanyou, but she _could _blame that on 'destiny.'

Everybody called Kagome the reincarnation of the kind and pure priestess Kikyou that lived fifty years into the past, yet…

It seemed that even Kikyou, a soul of utter purity, still fell to the ways of darkness and evil, fueled by anger and disgust for her previous love, Inuyasha, whom she believed betrayed her. However, in spite of what everybody else thought, Kagome refused to let her fate be that of Kikyou's

"What?" Inuyasha demanded, his voice harsh, loud, but Kagome could detect the slightest bit of worry and confusion in that rough baritone. That was rather odd. Why would Inuyasha be…

Oww, her head hurt _so much_. And she was so dizzy. Everything was spinning, a whirl of white mist. Why did it hurt _so much_?

_Hate him._

"What the fuck are you talking about Kagome?" he demanded again.

As if not hearing him, or at least not entirely comprehending his words, Kagome looked at the pleading hanyou through thick eyelashes. And what she felt was… sadness and pity for him and… for Kikyou.

_Hate him._

…_Why? _

Kagome held no sympathy for herself though she knew she would surely fall to her death. It was inevitable, and she had accepted that. All her feelings were regarded toward the hanyou. Almost a tragic pity.

All his life he had been treated different for some reason or another, and hardships and disasters had seemed to follow him wherever he ventured. He'd felt like he'd never truly belonged anywhere and when he had finally found love with a miko named Kikyou, that, too, ended with loathing and punishment. Even though he wouldn't admit to it, the sapphire-eyed priestess knew.

Truly, tragic pity.

Another pain shot through her mind and being, and this time she was swept along into a current of misty white, suffocating and alluring. She still couldn't see properly; everything was so blurry, dizzying. Even Inuyasha himself. Almost as if… as if… she wasn't really there… or… no, almost as if Inuyasha… Inuyasha was not th—

_It hurt so much._

_Where?_

But Kagome ketp strong… just for a little bit longer.

"You don't need to cry for me, Inuyasha," she murmured, smiling softly, eyelids slipping lower. "Funny how, I'll fall, but I won't not survive and return to you as your precious Kikyou did. You shall never see me as I am now. I will disappear and all you will have left is a dead priestess made of old bones crafted from clay and dirt. As a result of my death, my soul will return to your Kikyou's heatless body of clay. I hope you'll be happy."

"Dammit Kagome, what kind of crap are you spewing now? You can't go, stupid girl! What about the jewel?" Inuyasha said angrily unable to except what was before his eyes. Had Kagome totally lost it?

Kagome gently shook her head as the soaring pain from her injuries began to take a toll on her conscious once again, the anger-powered energy having diminished away to a small dot along with her hatred. She strained against the darkness—_whiteness?_—that threatened to envelop her as she peered at the hanyou with a sad, cracked smile.

_Hate him._

_No… can't._

_Hate him._

_Want to, want to hate him so badly, but can't._

Even when she was hanging off the cliff, Inuyasha always had a slight one-track mind. Just like him.

Just like he would always chose his true love, Kikyou, first. No matter what tainted the dead miko's once pure soul. After all, she had _seen _them, hadn't she? Of course.

Moreover, Kagome accepted and understood the hardships those past lovers experienced. She understood that Inuyasha could never love her like he did Kikyou, no matter how much she wished he would.

And that was where her teeny pool of hatred for Inuyasha and the dead Kikyou had come to reside deep within her.

It would always be there, precisely like the love she held for the hanyou who'd betrayed her.

_And she so wanted to hate him, rip out his heart and give it to the wretched hanyou on a platter. Fucking bastard. She wanted to hate him!_

"I'm sure… Kikyou could help you recover the last of the shards." She paused lightly. "I do love you, Inuyasha," Kagome whispered as his eyes widened several time their size, "but you have chosen what your heart desires and that is all I con hope for."

"What the hell… Kagome? What are you blabbing about, dammit!" he yelled, looking at her as if she were crazy.

Kagome softly sighed, the dank air scratchy against her dry throat.

She would not be like the currently hatred-filled Priestess Kikyou who had perished fifty years ago. She would not give in to the raptures of pounding abhorrence and reprisal.

_Hate him! Hate him! InuyashaandKikyouInuyashaandKikyouHateHateHate! _

She continued unperturbed by Inuyasha's outburst, still as if she could not understand his words or didn't hear him at all. The empty hollowness of death started to creep into her flickering eyes, white spots that blinded with fiery pain. Why was the world spinning?

"I am not Kikyou and never will be Inuyasha," she breathed out, almost gasping, breathless, eyes flickering uncannily. "I only hope you will someday underst–stand this. The body made of clay and dead souls you are so enticed with, now, is not the Kikyou you once knew. I–it seems this world does n–not like you. I–I really do wish that you will find the happiness you could not find with me, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha finally managed to shout, "What the hell are you talking about, Kagome! You're not going anywhere!"

The bloodied miko's white-speckled eyes fluttered faintly as her vision blurred completely; she had lost way to much blood and death—though why did it have to _spin _so much?—was coming to claim what was theirs. Nevertheless, Kagome managed to murmur one last thing, her voice delicately tinted with emotions indecipherable to Inuyasha.

"Right now, I pity you, Inuyasha," Kagome uttered and suddenly let go of his hand, white exploding before her eyes.

_Yes, a tragic pity._

All Inuyasha could do was stare in a shocked stupor as the oblivious miko dropped further and further away from him.

"KAGOME!" he screamed hopelessly reaching out to snatch her hand once more, only to realize he was too late.

Kagome fell into the silvery-white mist, her life fluttering through her mind and her eyes drifting close, not seeing the white and red hanyou above her, his golden eyes blazing with defeat.

_It hurts so much. This hate. But she could never hate. Never hate him. Nobody could make her. _

The pure-hearted miko sunk into oblivion as she disappeared beneath the foggy clouds, her soul shattered but, nevertheless, untainted.

* * *

End Notes: A little slow and confusing at the beginning but it gets better, I promise, especially since I've changed the entire previously cliche plot to something spicier and hopefully better.

Reviews are greatly appreciated and constructive criticism is always taken into consideration. Both feed the starving authoress! Thank you.

So until next time…

Ja ne! (:

– scelerus animus

_(revised : 7.22.05)_


	2. White Dreams Be My Death

_(revised : 7.22.05)_

Author's Notes: After such a terribly long time (nearly a whole year :hangs head:) I have finally gotten inspiration and rewritten this atrociously-written and horribly-organized fic previously known as _Of a Betrayed Lust for Hell's Demonic Fires_ (even had an awful, tongue-tying name, didn't it?) under my previous penname _DarkRoseBlood_. Now that it is rewritten, with such a better, less-cliche plot, I'm very pleased with it. Though the prologue really hasn't changed much,most of thebasic plot does since I basically got rid of the rest of my fic, so you should go _read the prologue_ again if you don't want to be terribly confused. Besides, it's been a year, so you've probably forgotten it by now, ne?

By the way, thanks so much to all those who read and reviewed the first version! Hope you enjoy this one too!

**disclaimer:** disclaim'd

**pairing:** SesshoumaruKagome (don't like, don't read. simple.)

**warnings/notes:** still a little slow, but will speed up; we finally meet sessho! and darling Rin; foreshadowing.

And to dear Evi (who always makes me get off my lazy ass and write butI still love anyway), this a little pre-birthday surprise for you! Enjoy!

Make sure you go and read the prologue first!

And without further adieu…

* * *

**Mad Lust  
by scelerus animus**

_Chapter One  
White Dreams Be My Death_

—

_Before him lay an intense vast valley of unknown white mist and the countless treacherous that were hidden within it, and Inuyasha stared into it, seemingly transfixed, hypnotized, by the hazy white vapor. His shockingly heated amber eyes raked through the mist searching for some sign that Kagome survived the perilous fall._

_He could find none. Still he gazed into the whirling haze in a ragged trance, his mind refusing to believe Kagome was gone and was never going to come back._

What the hell had she been thinking?

_An eternity seemed to pass, although it was perhaps only a few minutes as he continued to gaze silently, motionlessly into the spellbinding fog, his arm still outstretched in subconscious futile hopes that he could still catch her before she plummeted into the heavy fog. _

_The coma-entranced hanyou was unaware of the silent unintentional tears that streamed down his face or the cold wind that suddenly whipped through the area as a noiseless figure approached him from behind his unmoving figure._

"_Inuyasha," whispered a soft voice, like the wind, not noticed until it brought your life into pure chaos, as a gentle hand slowly touched his motionless form. The voice, though soft and pleasant, still held an undertone of harsh coldness of which the hanyou was unaware._

_As the voice wound its way into Inuyasha's mind he abruptly broke out of his stupor and stood, albeit not as steadily as he would have liked to have seemed. The pale hand still clenched to his shoulder. _

"_No…" he muttered, voice on the edge of being hoarse. "It can't be."_

"_Are you not happy Inuyasha?" said the cold voice, digging into the hanyou's thick skull like a parasite, but fortunately—or not?—his mind did comprehend the icy words. "My reincarnation is dead, and my soul will return to me. I will be alive again. Are you not happy, Inuyasha?" _

_Only silence replied._

_A deathly smirk appeared on pale lifeless lips. _

"_Why is it that you aren't pleased, Inuyasha? Was it not moments ago that you whispered in my ear that you loved me and would forever protect me?" mocked the hauntingly beautiful voice. "And you could not have protected me if she were to still be alive. But now we can live happily together for my soul shall return to me. Is that not what you wish, Inuyasha? To be with me? Moments ago you whispered to me that you could not love my reincarnation and why is that Inuyasha? Because of me, is that not the reason? But if so then why do you reach out to her as if you can still save her, Inuyasha?" _

_The soft voice carried soft disdain and mockery. A laughing disdain that seemed to scorn the hanyou, but Inuyasha did not hear. His mind barely began to grasp the words that flowed from the body of clay beside him. _

_Inuyasha wretched his shoulder out of the young woman's grasp as he started to head back into the forest. A look of anger and resentment was on his face while he walked away from the cliff trying to act if he didn't care._

_Pity. If he had looked he would have noticed that Kikyou's image had wavered for a moment, becoming translucent… almost as if she wasn't_ real

_But he didn't look. Didn't see._

"_Feh," he said huffily, "it doesn't matter to me. She just held me back anyways. Stupid wench, now we have to go find the jewel shards she took with her. Damn it, stupid human had to take the jewel shards with her! Feh."_

_Easily ignoring the tug at his heart, the hanyou stalked further into the dense misty forest. Truly a shame, since it was a tug that ate away at his consciousness and his mind, telling him something was wrong, a tug, a prick of a pin that seemed to turn into the lethal stab of a knife as he continued to ignore it._

_Later he would wish he hadn't. For something indeed was terribly, terribly wrong about the whole situation._

_Almost like a dream._

_Maybe a nightmare._

_Like something not **real**._

**o – O – o**

When Kagome awoke, vicious slashes of what appeared to be lightening ferociously struck behind her glazed sapphire eyes while thunders of pain pounded against her skull.

At first unseeing, her oddly glazed eyes fluttered open, and she noticed the odd white spots in her vision that she could not blink away. Tiny spots of white twinkled almost, like looking at stars in the night sky, maybe just a little more apparent, larger, spots of white that felt like the entrance to oblivion.

It almost scared her for a moment, but then she quickly dispersed that silly fear, thinking it was a childish notion created by her apparent incoherency. Plus, even as she slowly sat up, the lush green forest around her still spun unnaturally, tilted on a slight axis.

Feeling an aching sensation start to awake in what seemed like every cell, Kagome discovered cruel slashes and scratches covered her normally lily-white, unblemished skin. But now crusty dried blood stained her bruised, battered flesh and distastefully caked her raven locks in huge knotted mats.

Then, with harsh abruptness, pain swelled in her head, and she would have screamed if she could find her voice. However, all that emerged was a harsh, cracked cough that took more wind out of her than a mile run usually did.

"Hey! Pretty Lady Kagome-chan's awake!" screamed an oddly familiar voice, childish, high, one that only made another spike of pain shoot through her head. Nevertheless, the innocent voice was welcomed. She could never turn down children.

As a cracked bowl of water was eagerly shoved toward her, Kagome hazily looked at the young girl who had given it to her: dark hair tied into a lopsided pony, wide brown eyes, innocence sparkling in them, a slightly dirtied orange and white kimono. Yes, after a short pause in recollecting her thoughts, Kagome distortedly recognized this girl. This sweet girl was Sesshoumaru's charge.

_Wait… Sesshoumaru…?_

"Oh no," gasped Kagome, but no sound emerged from her mouth, only a scratchy cough that made her throat burn.

"Ah-ah," scolded the girl though she was giggling. "Bad! Bad! Kagome-chan can't try to talk. Here, I got some water for pretty lady Kagome-chan! Drink it! Drink!"

Not being able to help but silently smile and laugh even through her fiery pain for the girls' cheerfulness in return, Kagome nodded, gratefully took the bowl, and drank.

Cool, refreshing, spring water washed down her throat, rejuvenating her body in an instant. The pain even ebbed away just a bit.

"Do you feel better now?" asked the little girl, deep brown eyes wide and curious.

"Yes," Kagome managed to rasp, "thank you."

She gently rubbed her throat as the pain flared once again; her voice was so raw as if her vocal cords had to learn how to function again. At that throat she frowned, causing the throbbing in her temple to become more pronounced. As a matter of fact, her whole entire body felt stiff and achy, not functioning properly, almost useless. Sort of like when one awakes from a something-year coma.

And those brutal, scarring injuries; Kagome could not remember ever receiving those.

Her frown deepened.

"Nee, why is Kagome-chan frowning?" the girl questioned, worry in her voice and big childish eyes. "Is she still sick? Does Kagome-chan still hurt everywhere like before? Huh? Is Kagome-chan okay?"

Pushing her thoughts aside, Kagome looked up the rather hyper girl—what _was_ her name?—and reflexively forced a gentle smile on her pale face. "Ah, no, I'm fine, really."

This time the girl pouted cutely and stared at Kagome with that keen yet innocent gaze only a child could possess these days. "Ooh, baaad, Kagome-chan is lying! Kagome-chan shouldn't lie!"

Kagome couldn't help but chuckle softly once again. "What's your name?" Kagome lightly asked, giving the girl a kind look.

"Aww, Kagome-chan doesn't remember my name!" exclaimed the girl with a slight huff though the smile on her face told she wasn't really mad. "Bad, bad, bad! Kagome-chan's been so bad, but Rin can forgive her 'cause Kagome-chan saved Rin just like Sesshoumaru-sama!" The girl—Rin—sqeauled happily and started to twirl around the forest clearing in dizzying circles.

As Kagome watched the young girl with a smile still on her face, that dull throbbing in her head increased, and the white spots flashed before her vision, still blinding, still oblivion. And despite knowing better, Kagome could not help the small chill that shivered down her spine, almost like a small trickle of an icy liquid, a deathly poison. Those white spots, whirling white stars still felt as if they would swallow her whole.

_She wanted to die._

"Kagome-chan?" called Rin, having paused in her spinning. "Kagome-chan, what's the matter?"

Sapphire eyes fluttering open once again, Kagome once again forced that smile on her pale, thin lips. "Yes, Rin, just please… don't spin right now."

"Okay." Rin nodded, still looking at Kagome with her child-like worry. "Does Kagome-chan need anything?"

"Actually," Kagome said, her gaze sweeping over her surroundings again, "could you tell me where we are?"

"In a forest," Rin replied cheerfully, now rocking back and forth on the heels of her feet.

"But, I mean, how did I get here?" Kagome asked patiently. Rin was still a child after all. And who in their right mind could be mad at this adorable little girl? Apparently not even the feared Lord of the Western Lands.

"Oh, Kagome-chan came with Sesshoumaru-sama and Rin and Jaken after Sesshoumaru-sama and Kagome-chan saved Rin!" the girl answered excitedly before rushing over and suddenly hugging Kagome tightly.

Even though pain suddenly coursed through her weary bones like white-hot fire, Kagome could not help but feel touched. "But doesn't that mean… Sesshoumaru brought me here?"

"Yup!" answered Rin, letting go of Kagome. "Ooh, does Kagome-chan like flowers 'cause Rin wants to go pick some flowers for Kagome-chan 'cause Kagome-chan can't go pick some 'cause Sesshoumaru-sama said Kagome-chan can't get up even when she wakes up, not for awhile!"

"Okay, okay," Kagome said, laughing lightly. This child—innocent, spirited—shouldn't need to feel the burden of her inquiries. "But one more question: what do you mean I saved you… along with Sesshoumaru?"

"Ooh, Kagome-chan and Sesshoumaru-sama saved me from the evil youkai who kidnapped me, of course!" Rin cheered gleefully, already running across the clearing to pick some gorgeous blue blossoms from a nearby bush.

Staring after the girl, Kagome's thoughts swirled, twirled, and eventually became jumbled in a chaotic tornado inside her mind. That dull throbbing spiked once more, like a knife through the skull, as she tried to piece her memories together and realized that she could not recall anything of what Rin was saying. Nor could she even recall a last memory from which to draw any answers. Brow furrowed, sapphire irises narrowed, white seeping at the corners, Kagome remembered that her last memory was… was—

…_falling into oblivion…_

—nothing.

She could not remember. All she drew from searching through her mind was this dull yet brutal pain echoing endlessly along with this whiteness, stretching on and on, that often invaded her vision like white ink blots, but almost mind-devouring, life-stealing… even soul-consuming.

Either way, she could not remember. Though, with her entire being feeling as if she had just come back from the dead, Kagome did not want to think about… anything too mind-numbing at the moment. Especially not with Rin picking flowers for her.

How can one ignore that joyful, spirited girl anyway? Kagome's smile quirked up a little more as she watched Rin. Innocence. An untainted aura of carelessness, not plagued by worries or fears of death and love. All the young girl needed by her side was, oddly enough, the cold, stoic, holier-than-thou Taiyoukai of Western Lands, Lord Sesshoumaru.

And all Kagome had needed was Inu—

_"…_ _I can't love Kagome; I love only you, Kikyou…" _

Kagome suddenly cried out in pain, clutching her head, nails digging into tender flesh, tangled raven hair, and wounds that she hadn't realized were there. But even as her wounds and scabs were scraped and opened by jagged, broken nails, even as a warm liquid that carried the heavy, ugly scent of copper started to trickle down her pale, bony fingers, nothing—_nothing_ was compared to the agony that had abruptly, unexpectedly, viciously erupted in her head.

_"Kagome? What the hell's matter with you, stupid girl! What do you think you're doing, falling off a fuckin' cliff?" _

A scream exploded across the peaceful clearing and straight into the forest, sure to be chilling enough to stop even the most ferocious youkai in their tracks.

"Kagome-chan!" Kagome heard Rin yell in some far distant part of her consciousness, sounding more like a wisp of wind than anything else. All she heard, saw, felt—all she _knew_—was that unbearable pain which scorched in the marrow of her very bones, as if melting her from them inside, blistering and burning, like fire in her bone, like acid in her veins, like Inuyasha's cruel, heartless words.

And she was sinking, drowning, _falling_ into pure whiteness, colorless abyss, everlasting oblivion, for the spots of white had taken totally dominated her sight now.

"Inuyasha," she sobbed, voice rough, cracked, though she couldn't hear it; tears spilled from colorless, almost glass-like eyes in gushing Niegra Falls. "_Inuyasha_, Inuyasha, Inuyasha, why? Please, please, _why_? Inuyasha, Inuyasha, please, no, no, _noooo…_"

She remembered. Remembered falling off a cliff_—no_, remembered _letting go_ of Inuyasha's hand. And that had been okay, as long as Inuyasha was _happy_, and she would not have to _remember_, because she would be _dead_. But she wasn't. Was not _dead. _And she remembered. And, gods, it _hurt_. _So_ _much_.

_She had wanted to die. So much._

So what did Kagome do?

_She ran._

Sapphire eyes shot through with an abysmal white shot up and wildly searched her surroundings, noticing neither the small dark-haired girl with tears and fear in her wide brown eyes nor the squawking green imp frantically waving a two-headed staff that had suddenly appeared out of the forest. She only saw an escape, a route—_someplace, anywhere_—to which she could run. And run and run. No destination in mind, just an escape—an escape from the voices, from the memories, from _him. _

So jerkily, clumsily, Kagome scrambled onto her feet, not noticing the outfit in which she was clothed—a pale green yukata—that she surely never had seen before, and swayed, stumbled, tried to run.

And found that she couldn't.

Her leg muscles indeed were not working properly like the rest of her body as she earlier has suspected, so thus her legs gave out beneath her. With a sharp, desperate sob and cry, Kagome fell to the, luckily, soft forest floor in a flurry of shimmering green cloth, long raven hair, and clouds of dust. On the dirt and pile of grass and leaves which had made up her bed, she lay motionlessly, limply, almost dead to the world except for the violent shaking of her shoulders and broken, wretched sobs from a raw, burning throat.

"Inuyasha, Inuyasha, Inuyasha," she muttered through her tears in a pathetic, empty mantra, coughing and choking on the dirt inhaled from the ground. "Why, why, _why_?"

Then, a voice shattered the state of chaos and turmoil into which she had sucked herself. A voice sofrosty yet deceivingly smooth it froze all thoughts in her mind.

"Get up, miko."

Almost immediately,Kagome's voice cracked and become silent as that cold tone reverberated through her mind so callously and arrogantly that it even seemed to shove the other entire agonizing pain aside. As she exhaled her breath become even, quiet, and the trembling quickly calmed. It was almost as if a glacial storm had settled overhead, freezing everything, including time, in it's place.

Glassy irises of unnatural white flecked with specks of glimmering sapphire slowly raised to meet the icy, emotionless gaze of two deadly golden eyes.

"S–Sesshoumaru."

* * *

End Notes: So concludes the first chap. Really hope you enjoyed it and it wasn't too confusing (or maybe I do since that's all part of my twisted sense of humor)! Like I said before, this a my rewrite of a previous fic so the plot has completely changed and, truthfully, so has my writing style especially in the year it has been since I last updated this. I'd like to think I have matured and expanded more in my writing since I last worked on this fic. Hopefully you enjoyed it, nevertheless, and will wait for the next chap, which I will, with a bit of luck, post soon!

Reviews are greatly appreciated and constructive criticism is always considered. Both are loved foods for the starving authoress! Thanks.

So till next time…

Ja ne! (:

– scelerus animus

_(revised : 7.22.05)_


	3. Death Be My Wish

Author Notes: (scratches head) Eheh… so I'm slow… but I do have several excuses as to why I took this long in updating, all which I'm sure would bore you to death so I won't bother to explain. But I apologize for the long wait for an update anyway!

And a big thank you to all whom reviewed! Love ya guys!

**disclaimer:** disclaim'd

**warnings/notes:** angst, drama, confusion, unbeta-edness, and Sesshou's usual bastardness… heh…

Enjoy!

And without further ado…

* * *

**Mad Lust**  
by scelerus animus

_Chapter Two  
Death Be My Wish_

—

Shadows.

They streamed across the silent, cold room as a plague would upon a small village, vile, wretched, and ever so lethal. They flowed over the walls and curtains, swallowing up any light that dared trespass onto their ominous terrain.

Forbidding. So forbidding, the shadows. They swirled and they slithered and they slinked across the shadow-ruled room in a scornful rhythm, a devious game—one that would suck any soul into complete darkness.

If she had been anyone else, she might have been scared, terrified even. Oh-so very terrified. But her depthless loathing for the wicked creature, who at the moment resided in those duplicitous shadows, had been the only thing through her years as a prisoner under his bloodstained claw that had kept her fear at bay and her pointed chin held high.

For he did not deserve any fear she could bestow upon him.

Wretched half-breed bastard.

Kagura stared out into the blackness of the soundless room with hate-filled crimson eyes, patiently waiting for a sign to speak from the dark-haired shadow that seemed to blend and bleed with the rest of the room's endless darkness.

Sometimes, she wanted to push it all away. Wanted to escape from the blackness's foul clutches; wanted to scream; wanted to kick. She wanted to run away and never come back.

But the Wind Sorceress was far from weak.

"You are wondering why that dragon youkai was here earlier, aren't you, Kagura?" drawled Naraku, turning his unnaturally pale face slightly toward her, that malicious smirk at the edge of his mouth.

Kagura chose not to speak, though her crimson eyes narrowed further, eyeing Naraku with wariness.

"He is the Lord of the Southern Lands, Lord Ryu."

At this statement, Kagura started for a second, slit eyes widening. _That had been the Lord of the Southern Lands? _

"Why is it that you have called me, Naraku?" Kagura questioned slowly, not able to keep the slight disdain and curiosity from her voice.

"Do you know that the Ryu clan of the Southern Lands has a special ability: they are able to control the minds of others to some extent. They have the ability to create a pseudo-reality and make it real for the person whose mind they are controlling." Naraku grinned, a gleaming, devious smirk full of lethal fangs and malicious intent. "As if puppets on a puppet string."

Keenly alert of her misleading surroundings, crimson eyes flickered as the Wind Sorceress tensed reflexively. As her mind followed Naraku's seemingly casual statement, Kagura mused that perhaps there was a logical as to why that wench Kagome suddenly had decided to walk off a cliff, metaphorically speaking.

For Naraku never gave away idle information.

At first, Kagura could not fathom why she had been ordered to catch Inuyasha's wench as she plummeted to the rocky Earth, or why Naraku _knew _the girl had been going to fall off a deadly cliff in the first place. But now Kagura suspected Naraku's plan in its whole, not just bits and pieces.

Even though her narrow-eyed expression did not change, the Wind Sorceress's mind raced in bewilderment, pondering over Naraku's current scheme, treacherous as ever.

"The Inuyasha-tachi have been split down the middle, nearly demolished, broken," Naraku continued, viciously pleased amusement in his voice. "They believe that the miko Kikyou's reincarnation, _Kagome_, is dead."

This only caused Kagura more puzzlement. Did the Inuyasha-tachi believe the miko had actually died during her fall?

Idiots.

Really, that thought would have amused Kagura, if she hadn't been trying to figure out Naraku's recent warped game.

The Wind Sorceress despised Naraku's mind and word games almost as much as she despised the vile hanyou himself. Everything he did was for a single goal, and he would achieve through deceit, lies, macabre games, all twisted in his little mind to achieve it.

So the question was what perverse game was Naraku playing _now_?

As a matter of fact, _where_ was the miko Kikyou's reincarnation now? Kagura hadn't seen the girl since she had brought her to the castle on Naraku's orders.

_What in the world was going on?_

"I have a task for you, Kagura," Naraku said, a ruthless gleam in his scarlet eyes.

The multicolored fan shifted slightly in her palms as the Wind Sorceress met the wicked scarlet eyes of the hanyou.

"I want you to visit the Western Lands."

**o – O – o**

In the far Western sky, twilight lazily bled a deep crimson color into dusky violet-blue mountains, two stark contrasts that would battle until night finally settled. It was a lovely sight to which to awaken, stunning even, a burning waterfall of rich golds, oranges, pinks, and reds, all naturally, craftily blended with subtle shades of translucent plum. Indeed, this particular sunset would have seemed exceedingly gorgeous, almost divinely one could say.

Indeed, it would have, that is, if hadn't looked so much like blood splattered upon the Heavens from some macabre battle, when Kagome awoke once again.

Upon awaking and seeing the bloody sunset above the hazy jagged green rim of the surrounding forest's treetops as her first sight, Kagome still hadn't decided if she wanted the sky to stay as it was or for ominous night to fall and bring with it all of darkness' perfidious evils.

So the drowsiness of unconsciousness having been ripped from her mind by the bleeding skies, Kagome sat straight, her stiff, curled legs covered by a thin blanket, depthless sapphire eyes transfixed by the horrendous sky through the hut doorway. And so mesmerized by the dying Heavens she did not even notice that she no longer felt any unbearable pain coursing through her bones like white-hot fire, nor did those dangerous, soul-consuming spots of white appear in her vision.

It was blood splattered upon Heaven's gates in a sinful mural, a macabre scene of death and mortality, she thought dimly, sapphire eyes unusually focused, keen and bright upon the setting crimson sun.

Spell-bounded by the gory, bloody massacre in the sky, it brought to her mind all the battles in which she had fought or all the others in which her friends had fought; battles in which many had even died. It reminded her of all the blood spilt by the victims, the innocent, of all the blood spilt that stained the blameless Earth. It reminded her of the demons, the humans, the villains, and beings too evil of which to speak.

Deep in her marrow she felt the spider-like crawl of fear, slow at first, originating at the base of her neck, slow, agonizingly trickling down her spine, like a feathery touch fingers. It caused her muscles to tense, her breath to shallow until it could barely be heard.

Dusk painted the Heavens in an ill-omened spectacle of treacherous blood, and it prompted images of macabre in her mind that she could not recall ever seeing or encountering.

Almost enthralled by the chilling sight before her and in her mind, she jolted violently when an equally as chilling voice, though in an entirely different way, broke through the screaming silence ringing darkly in her thoughts.

"You have awakened."

That voice tore through her bordering-on-disturbed fascination with the bleeding, falling, dying crimson twilight, like a razor claws through tender flesh. Ripped her mind apart, threw it into chaos, and then brought it back to reality with harsh, cutting cruelty.

Blinking, Kagome gasped, as if sucking the first vital breath of life. In her chest, her heart beat as the pounding of a thousands hooves would against her ribcage. With each almost desperate breath, blood was rushed through her veins by her racing heart, and air was forced through her lungs in harsh frantic pants.

Shivering, though the air was far from cold, Kagome met the icy golden eyes of the Lord of the Western Lands. The air truly seemed colder than it really was.

"Wh–Why… W–Why am I–I—" she faltered through her uneven breaths.

Silhouetted against the bleeding crimson sky that caused him to look all that more dangerous in that deceivingly beautiful way, Sesshoumaru of the Western Lands stood erect and proud and elegant with very little effort. Impassive golden eyes _(so like but unlike Inuyasha's) _merely gave her that frosty blank stare for which he was renown as she tried to string her words together between course breathing and raspy coughing.

"What do you intend to ask, miko?" he said emotionlessly, though Kagome knew there to be an underlying tinge of derisive sarcasm. "Why you are here, or why you are alive?"

At his seemingly indifferent words, Kagome paused to fully gather her breath. As her breathing returned to normal once again, her sapphire eyes flickered warily around the familiar forest clearing, a misty darkness still beyond the edges that sent chills down her spin; she looked and observed and sought for an escape, even though she knew it to be rather pointless since if he had want to kill her, he already would have. Nevertheless, Kagome scanned her surroundings, sapphire eyes, too confused and unusually wary and so very scared.

For there was no Inuyasha to rescue her now.

Her next instinct was run. But she knew she had already tried that. And, apparently, she hadn't gotten very far.

"Wh–Which one would be wiser?" she slowly asked in response, meeting the bone-chilling gaze of the demon lord once again.

Behind the demon lord the bloody sunset seemed emblazon his already striking features, and Kagome realized on a whole different level of clarity that Sesshoumaru held this unnaturally ethereal beauty that was as lethal as his poison-tipped claws.

As she nervously chewed on her bottom lip, Kagome wished Sesshoumaru would break the silence. She hated it. It screamed terribly loud in her ears.

Then, in a low, silken-toned voice that rang out through the forest clearing like the shattering of an icy stalactite as it hits the ground, Sesshoumaru finally queried, "Do you still wish to be dead, miko?"

"Wh–What?" stammered Kagome as her sapphire gaze swept over the proud posture of the Taiyoukai, eyes wide, surprised, and, almost unnoticed, in those bright navy depths that discreetly reflected the bloody flames of the dying sun—fear. Raw, bare, soul-devouring.

"I do not repeat myself," Sesshoumaru stated, still a glacial, uncaring baritone that could heedlessly strike fear into the very embodiments of evil if ever inclined to do so.

Perhaps, the Western Lord was indeed an embodiment of evil himself. Yet since there first meeting a couple years ago, despite his heartless ways and cool, callous words, Kagome truly never had thought to associate _evil_ with Inuyasha's half-brother. Ruthless, cruel, indifferent—yes. But never sincerely _evil_. How can someone be without a doubt, without argument, truly, genuinely _evil_ with a sweet child like Rin as his charge?

Slowly, Kagome stood, not liking the idea of having to look up at the Western Lord, and considered the question directed towards her. By Sesshoumaru, Taiyoukai of the Western Lands, no less.

She clutched her arms tightly still, pale porcelain-like fingers slipping against the soft cloth of yukata she now noticed she wore. Vaguely she wondered where her old clothes were and how she had ended up in her current attire but pushed those thoughts aside to more important inquiries.

Almost tauntingly the loathsome image of blood seeped into her mind and turned her vision into a vile, vivid crimson that encompassed all her being.

_Do you still wish to be dead, miko?_

Beneath her, Kagome's knees weakened and she wished to run, though she didn't think her trembling, immobile legs would be able to take her very far. Into her mind slipped that scene along the cliff side. As she ran. As she fell. As she _let go_ of Inuyasha's clawed hand. Purposely. With intent. Intent to die. Right?

Inuyasha's betrayal had run so deep that she had even resigned herself to _death_. The image, the memory—_right?_—of the betrayal, of her run, her fall was rather hazy, almost blurry around the edges as if it were just a dream, or perhaps a nightmare, truthfully. Like the memory was a thin wisp of fog that she couldn't exactly grasp, couldn't exactly remember, but it was _in her mind_, so it had to be real. _Right? _

Yes, like a horrible, wretched nightmare. But it wasn't. _Right?_

She had wanted to die. Die, _so much_.

And that scared her. The notion that she had been so damaged, so hurt that she had wanted to _die_. Although, even now, Kagome wasn't sure that she—or anybody else—could ever find and put back together those pieces of herself again. She had been spoiled; was still broken.

But did she still want to die?

"Nn–no," Kagome whispered, her voice still unusually loud in the eerily silent forest. "I don't want to die."

There was an abrupt movement of the Taiyoukai's head; a slight tilt, a nod, so quick, it almost went unnoticed.

"Then it wasn't a waste, miko."

Around her shadowed trees hid the unknown behind their thick green boughs whispered; hollow melodies heedlessly taunted and spitefully encircled her memories. Like devious tendrils of mist that could release all her memories and free her. Or suffocating tentacles that would completely destroy without warning, without mercy.

The silence pressed down upon her, chocked her, feeling as if it was slowly killing her, like all things, in time, did.

_She smiled at him and was met with hostility._

_She tried to protect him and was condemned for it._

_She loved him and that love slowly killed her._

But, as she had just said, she didn't want to die. Not now. Nevertheless, she _did _want answers. Because confusion had never been an easy trait for her. For her, confusion usually led to anger. And, prior to… _it_, she could have vented that anger on an uncouth but generally harmless hanyou.

Yet now… now she faced said hanyou's half-brother, Demon Lord of the Western Lands. Lord Sesshoumaru. Who could and _would_ kill her, without feeling, without remorse. It wouldn't be a smart idea to incite his anger at the moment.

…But why exactly _hadn't_ he struck her down yet?

Taking an unconscious step toward the motionless Taiyoukai, though all rational thought begged her to _run _home and _never come back_, Kagome realized she could not just turn her back, could not run, could not escape from this entrapment in which she had somehow caught herself.

_Something_, perhaps a natural instinct, perhaps something entirely incomprehensible, told her, _warned_ her that she should not leave. Should not leave Rin. Should not leave… Sesshoumaru?

"T-Tell me," she said, shaky at first, but becoming stronger as confusion, a hopeless need for understanding, and the fury of a woman scorned wrathfully fueled her blood and her mouth, "_tell me_, what do you mean? What wasn't a waste? You _know_ something I don't! Tell me! What does Rin mean that I _saved_ her? And why am I wearing this? And why—_why_ won't you speak, you damned youkai! …Please… _please… _why… why… am I here? Why am I _alive_? Why… Why—"

Words spilled from her mouth, rashly, frantically, wildly—despondent words of someone that was desperate, that wasn't sure if she had anything left to which to cling.

Brutally, without warning, Kagome's body trembled violently, and her voice was silenced in an instant, only the sounds hoarse, uneven breathing filling the unnaturally still air. Like a venomous snake lashing out, a burning pain raged in her shoulder, soared down to her abdomen, where it flourished and spread through her racing veins to her entire body. So with a lethally sweet poison pulsing with fire in her veins and exhaustion burrowing deep within her brittle marrow, Kagome collapsed.

Collapsed and nearly cried, if she hadn't known that even now she still had no tears left to shed.

Fatigue plagued her like the black death. She felt so weak. So _weak_.

From the periphery of her blurring vision, she saw Sesshoumaru turn his back toward her, faint annoyance flickering in otherwise blank golden irises.

"Humans are so impatient and weak," he said in that cool, uncaring tone which sent unwanted chills down her spine. "Stupid girl, besides the injuries you sustained, you also were poisoned, and thus are far from being healthy enough exert yourself so foolishly."

Kagome could only tremble and glare and damn him to depths of Hell. And _fall_ and fallfallfallfallfallfallfall—

"Won't you _answer _me," she demanded, voice raspy, scrapping, her hands fisting in the pale green cloth of the unrecognized yukata she wore. "Please… _please…_" she pleaded, having lost anything that might have resembled her naive teenage pride.

The only response she received was the slight barely noticeable raise of a curved eyebrow and, perhaps, if one were to squint, a flicker of another emotion, irritation probably, that flashed in inadvertently sharp molten eyes. In a more rational state, Kagome might have realized that subtle glint as warning of the youkai's tolerance for lesser beings.

"You, miko, do not order me, as you would my disgraceful half-brother," Sesshoumaru stated with an iciness that sent a cutting spike of trepidation down Kagome's spine.

"But…but…"

"Silence," he ordered, that silky voice of his smooth and all too deadly, like shards of ice and glass that no one ever sees until they step on them and bleed. "This Sesshoumaru merely asked you if you wanted to die, miko."

"And I… I said I don't; I want to _live_," Kagome retorted heatedly.

Calmly, Sesshoumaru replied, "Then quiet your tedious complaints, girl, and accept what you have been given for now."

Abruptly, Kagome met that piercing golden gaze—a gaze so familiar yet so alien. Shimmering silver hair, the striking divine features of a god. Molten gold eyes of a devil.

She saw her reflection in those demonic irises, and she couldn't breathe. Inuyasha's eyes had never been so cold, never felt like they could pierce her soul and dissect it piece by piece. Never felt as if she could drown in them, drown and burn, overpowered by waves of molten gold.

In Inuyasha's molten gold eyes, however, she had been able to _fall_.

Exhaustion wearing her thin, Kagome broke the stare and gazed unseeingly at the cool, damp grass that tickled the bare skin of her feet.

"An… answer me one question… for now," she whispered, although her voice was still achingly loud to her sensitive ears in the unnaturally silent forest clearing. "Why am I alive?"

A stupid question, Kagome knows. A question that Sesshoumaru will not be able to answer fully, but still one that will at least give her some clue. A question that she _needed_ to ask.

Indifferent golden eyes—demonic eyes—of one of the most powerful beings in all the land regarded her with seemingly little care.

"Because this Sesshoumaru repays his debts."

* * *

End Notes: Yes, yes a lot of wtf?-ness, and it's only going to get weirder. But, no worries, all will be answered sooner or later! Preferably sooner, in time for SessKag citrus-flavored fun! …Eh, but with my lazyass who knows when the crap that will be?

Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll try to be quicker in my updates! Maybe that'll even be my New Year's resolution… yeah right…

Reviews are greatly appreciated and constructive criticism is always considered. Both are loved foods for the starving authoress! Thanks.

So till next time…

Ja ne! And Happy New Year! (:

– scelerus animus


End file.
